


In The Event That the Lightwood-Banes Are Doused With Sex Pollen - Please Leave Them Alone

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [47]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Dom!Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, FaceFucking, Fingering, Frottage, Fucking using magic, M/M, Magical Blowjobs, Magical Rimming, Magical restraints, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Pleading, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Seelie Wine, Sex Pollen, Sub!Alec Lightwood, THIS IS A LOT OF SEX OKAY?, They're both switches in my headcanon but that's what they are for this fic, This is a truly shameless amount of sex, dirty talking, magical sex, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus and Alec are attending a Seelie party, and it's supposed to be an easy thing.  Visit, have a shot of that wine they've both learned to enjoy small amounts of, head home.Alexander, of course, has to complicate things by sneezing in the sex pollen.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 17
Kudos: 328





	In The Event That the Lightwood-Banes Are Doused With Sex Pollen - Please Leave Them Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/gifts).



> For my Bingo Fill: Sex Pollen! 
> 
> I know sex pollen usually involves some dubcon - but in this case, I have Meliorn dampen the effects so Alec can consent. So basically, Alec is like "yep, got me some extra horny" and is 100% okay with it. Both he and Magnus were planning a "fun" evening thanks to Seelie Wine anyways! 
> 
> THE LAST OF MY BINGO FILLS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

In hindsight, his idea to bring Alexander to a Seelie party might have been a _bad_ idea. 

Alec giggled beside him. 

_ Maybe.  _

"Magnus, wassat?" Alec asked, pointing as he squinted. 

Magnus gently pat Alec's arm and lowered it, glad when Alec, at least, got distracted staring at him again. He didn't mind if his boyfriend spent his time ogling him, but even he had his limits. "What's what, darling?" 

Thankfully, the party was winding down, and they'd both had exactly one shot of the wine they'd happened to stop by for, and knowing that they had a wild couple of hours ahead of them had them keyed up. 

Right up until Alec had inhaled a deep breath full of something the Seelies were smoking. He sighed and looked to Meliorn, raising an eyebrow, even as Alec went to go investigate the flower that had caught his attention. 

"He'll be perfectly fine by the time you go home," Meliorn said, smiling over his cup. "The effects linger here, but I assure you, it's simply making him have very limited attention span." 

Magnus snorted. That _was_ true enough. All it took to get Alexander's attention was to call out to him or at least distract him enough to get Alec to look at him, and then he would stare for a few minutes at least. The staring was rather gratifying, even though he didn't want to admit it. 

"Magnus!" Alec said, bounding back over, grinning widely. "Look at this flower!" 

Magnus' eyes darted down to it and he was about to compliment Alec on whatever flower he'd found when he realized precisely what Alec was holding. He reached out to grab it away from Alec, only for the shadowhunter to pull it close, sending up a cloud of pollen. 

Pollen, of course, that Alec inhaled, and that, moments later, with wide and shocked eyes, caused him to sneeze, scattering pollen over the both of them. Magnus groaned and plucked the flower from Alec's fingers, setting it on fire, ignoring the pout that got from Alec. He turned to Meliorn and watched the Seelie start to laugh. 

"I would suggest getting him home, Magnus," Meliorn said. "And it's a very good thing you both had shots of our wine." 

Already, even from the slight inhale he'd taken, Magnus could feel the pollen starting to pound through his veins. "Do you mind weakening his, just a bit? I would like him able to consent." 

Meliorn nodded and waved his fingers, and Magnus relaxed when the majority of the pollen disappeared from Alec. "Right. We're going to go. Could I have another shot of that wine?" 

Meliorn's eyes twinkled. "Think you're going to need it?" 

"No," Magnus said, taking the glass from Meliorn before offering it to Alexander,  watching as he downed it immediately, his eyes going glassy with desire. "I think _he's_ going to need it." 

Meliorn started to laugh once again. "Have a wonderful evening, Magnus. It was a pleasure to see you both." 

Magnus barely managed to return the pleasantry before he was summoning a portal, pushing Alec through it with a gentle shove, pushing his fingers through his hair with a groan. "You know, Alexander, when I suggested we go to the party tonight-" 

"Magnus why did you burn my flower?" Alec asked, pouting at him. "It was pretty, and gold, like your eyes." 

Magnus paused in his tirade and turned to Alec, reaching out to cup his face. "I burned the flower, darling, because that flower is a very powerful aphrodisiac. And you scattered its pollen all over us." 

Alec blinked once, twice, and then looked down at his clothes. "Oh, that's why my skin feels like it's on fire." 

"Yes," Magnus said, snorting. "Now, I can either go make us the antidote or, if you'd like, we can continue with our plans for the evening." 

Alec hummed and stepped a little closer, biting on his lip. "We were gonna do that magic thing, weren't we?" 

Magnus' eyes darkened and he licked his lips. "Oh yes. We were. And we were going to use your runes, but you're not going to need those now, I think. That pollen will keep you very, very much wanting." 

"Right," Alec breathed, his eyes glassy and desperate. "Can, can we...?" 

"On your knees, Alexander," Magnus ordered. He watched as Alec crashed to his knees in a less than graceful pile of limbs and had to fight down a smile. He reached down and combed his fingers through Alec's hair. "So good for me, aren't you?" 

"Yes," Alec slurred, staring up at Magnus, licking his lips. "Can I suck you?" 

Magnus tightened his fingers, forcing Alec to tilt his head back. "Ask me properly, and I'll consider it." 

Alec groaned, lifting his eyes to meet Magnus'. "Can I suck you please, _sir?"_

"There we are," Magnus purred, pressing a thumb to Alec's lower lip, watching as his mouth fell open and he whined. "I think I would like that very much. Would you like to get off as well?" 

Alec nodded, lifting his eyes to Magnus again. "Yes, yes _please."_

Magnus hummed in consideration before he grinned. "I have an idea that I think you'll enjoy." 

Alec grinned and nodded, sitting back on his heels, watching as Magnus undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He licked his lips and leaned in again, waiting for permission before moving closer. 

"Look at you, doing so good for me," Magnus purred. "You're beautiful, Alexander," he added. "Now, I want you to suck me. Nice and slow. Enjoy yourself." 

"Yes sir," Alec breathed, leaning in and nuzzling Magnus' cock before sucking the tip between his lips with a small noise. He closed his eyes, losing himself as he sucked, bobbing his head just a little before he pulled back and licked down the length of his cock. "Love doing this, making you feel good." 

Magnus hummed and gave Alec's hair a small tug, pulling his mouth back where he wanted it, sinking between Alec's lips as he started to blow him in earnest again. "I know, I know you love it, and I love watching you get lost in it. Seeing how red your lips get, and how much you want more, no matter what I give you." Alec moaned around him and he shivered, biting down on his lip. 

Alec focused on bobbing his head, taking Magnus in deeper with each movement, until he felt hands undoing the zipper of his pants. He pulled back and frowned, looking down. 

"Did I tell you to stop?" Magnus growled, looking down at Alec. 

"No, but..." Alec frowned and then gasped as whatever he was feeling started to pull down his zipper. Then he realized it was Magnus' magic and his eyes flew back up to Magnus' and he swallowed under the sight of the raised eyebrow. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Magnus asked, his voice stern. 

Alec shook his head and refocused on Magnus, wrapping a hand around his cock, stroking him slowly before swallowing him down, sucking hard on the tip of his cock, teasing his husband with his tongue. 

Magnus groaned and let his head fall back. "That's it. Much better. Your mouth feels so good, darling." 

Alec whined and felt Magnus' magic press against him hard enough to give him something to grind against as he blew Magnus, sucking him down in messy bobs of his head. Then Magnus' fingers were tightening in his hair, urging him to stop and he whined, making a small inquisitive noise, looking up at his husband. 

"I want to fuck your mouth, darling," Magnus purred, combing Alec's hair out of his eyes. "Put your hands on my hips and remove them if you need me to stop." 

Alec would never, _ever_ ask Magnus to stop, but he knew Magnus wanted them to always be safe, so he reached up and put his hands on Magnus' hips and waited, holding his mouth open. 

_"Perfect,"_ Magnus breathed. "My perfect Alexander. You're incredible, darling, and you're all mine." He rolled his hips, driving deep into Alec's mouth, watching as he took it, easily, his whole body relaxed as he set a slow rhythm, teasing himself. "You want to get off like this? Rubbing against my magic? Pretending it's my hand while I fuck your face?" 

Alec looked up at Magnus and tapped his fingers against Magnus' hips, just once. One for yes, two for no. When Magnus smirked, his eyes flaring gold, he moaned and felt Magnus drive into his mouth, harder, making his eyes water. He sucked in a frantic breath when Magnus pulled out, but then he was fucking into his mouth in earnest. He couldn't help the matching movements of his own hips, rocking in time with Magnus, rubbing desperately against the hand made of magic that Magnus had pressed against him. 

"Look at you," Magnus whispered, groaning as he felt his cock hit the back of Alexander's throat. "Look at how beautifully you take me in, swallow me down. I've never seen anything as beautiful as you are, Alexander. You're perfect, and all mine." He pressed his hand in against Alec more, listening to him whine, watching as the thrusts of his hips started to get more frantic and more desperate. "That's it, darling, that's it," he promised him. "Being so good for me, aren't you?" 

Alec couldn't answer, so he relaxed his throat and let his eyes fall shut, especially as Magnus started to fuck into his mouth faster, losing his steady rhythm that he'd been trying to keep. He whined, tears streaming down his cheeks, even as he sucked hard, wanting to get Magnus off, desperate to make him feel good, even as he rubbed himself frantically against the magic Magnus had for him. 

"I could do this all day," Magnus added, groaning as Alec gave a moan around his cock at the idea. "Keep you on your knees like this, use your mouth whenever you became too tempting for me to resist." He listened to Alec groan again. "Of course, that is always, so I would never get any work done. Fuck," he swore when Alec's hands tightened on his hips, warning him that he was getting close. 

Magnus bent over, waiting for Alec's eyes to flutter open, still glassy with arousal and tears. "You going to come for me, darling? Make a mess of yourself in your jeans from me fucking your face like this?" 

Alec moaned around Magnus, sucking him harder, his jaw starting to ache as Magnus' thrusts got harder and shorter, knowing that they were both close. It wasn't going to take much more as the magic rubbed at him, encouraging him to fuck into the steady pressure and he whined, trying to keep him still for Magnus. 

"I want to see you come for me," Magnus panted, trying to hold himself back, keeping a firm hold on Alec's hair. "I want to see you lose it, just from my magic and my cock." He gave another tug, listening to the moan it wrenched out of Alec. "Come for me, Alexander. Let me see just how pretty you are." 

Alec shuddered, groaning around Magnus' cock at the order, his whole body tensing as he came, rocking hard against the magic hand, his body slumping as he leaned into Magnus, swallowing eagerly when the warlock followed him over the edge. He dropped his hands from Magnus' hips as soon as he pulled back and sucked in a frantic breath of air, pressing his face against Magnus' hip, a blissful smile on his face. 

Magnus combed his fingers through Alec's hair gently, careful not to tug and cause extra pressure. "Feel okay, darling?" 

_"Perfect,"_ Alec whispered, pressing a kiss to Magnus' hip. The feeling of fire on his skin was gone, though he had the feeling not forever, and he could taste Magnus and feel his fingers in his hair. 

"Come on, let's get you on the bed. It's not going to take long for the pollen to ramp you up again," Magnus said, tugging Alec to his feet, checking him over. "You're okay?" 

Alec hummed and smiled. "Perfect," he repeated, leaning in to nuzzle Magnus' neck. "Want you to do that again later. Feel it every single time I'm on the phone for the rest of the week." 

Magnus groaned and got the rest of his clothes and Alec's stripped off. "Now that is a temptation I might not be able to resist," he admitted, licking his lips. Alec was already hard again and he could feel the pollen taking hold of Alec. 

"Magnus," Alec breathed. "Wanna, want you in me." 

Magnus reached up and pulled Alec down for a kiss, smiling at his handsy husband who immediately tugged him closer, clinging to him before pushing him back towards the bed. "What about riding me, huh? So you can control exactly how much you get?" 

Alec's eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes, fuck, yes please?" 

"You know the best part?" Magnus asked, licking his lips with a smirk. "I could fuck you, come, and then I won't get soft. You can fuck yourself on me until I get tired." 

The desperate keen that escaped him made him flush and Alec stared at Magnus. "Can we do that? Please?" 

Magnus smirked. "I am happy to do some version of that, darling. And even more, once you are done with me, I'll have you ride my magic. How about that?" 

Alec's breath caught and he stared at Magnus with wide eyes. "Can, can I do that?" 

"Absolutely," Magnus promised, reaching out to pull Alec into another kiss. He tumbled them both to the bed, pressing Alec back into the sheets before grinning down at him as he sucked a mark on Alec's neck before he nuzzled at his chest hair. "How are you feeling?" 

"Hot," Alec said with a whine. He bit down on his lip. "Want you in me." 

"You'll have me soon enough," Magnus promised. He summoned lube to his fingers and held it out to Alexander before rolling them over. "Want to put on a show for me? Show me just how much you want me?" 

Alec nodded and took the lube, pouring some over his fingers, before he straddled Magnus, pressing one hand to his abdomen, groaning as he ground down against him, their dicks sliding together through precome and come. "Magnus," he gasped, repeating the thrust, until Magnus' hands were at his hips, holding him in place. 

"As pretty as you look, wanting to get off doing nothing but that," Magnus purred. "I want to see you with your fingers in yourself, sweetheart. Come on now." 

"Y-yes sir," Alec panted, shifting so he could reach behind him, teasing himself with a low groan before starting to press one of his fingers in. "Ahhh," he gasped, letting his finger slide in deeper. "Magnus..." 

Magnus licked his lips and smirked, watching as Alec got completely lost in riding his own fingers, his whole body shaking as he moved, repeating the motion, again and again, grinding back against his hand. He was hard, fuck, desperately so, but watching Alec throw his head back and shout as he pressed against his own prostate and fucked himself was something he would always love watching. 

"You want to come?" he asked, watching as Alec's eyes snapped open, more pupil than anything and caught on his eyes. "You've been very good, putting on a show like this for me, Alexander. You want to come?" 

"Yes sir," Alec panted, biting down on his lip and gasping. "Then, then I want to ride you until I come again." 

Magnus' chuckle was low and dark in the room as he watched the flush on Alec's chest creep lower, reaching up to trail a finger along the reddened skin. "Tell me how badly you want to come," he ordered. "Beg me to come, Alexander, and I'll let you do that before you ride me." 

"So badly," Alec panted, whining. "You watching me, fuck." He sucked in a hard breath, trying to make himself focus, even as he rode his fingers, his wrist starting to cramp. "You look at me like I'm beautiful and I want to come for you, want to be good for you. Please, please can I, sir?" 

"Keep going," Magnus ordered, his voice hoarse. "Tell me how badly you want it. Want me." 

Alec hissed and bit down on his lip hard enough to taste blood before he sucked in a frantic breath of air. "You're so much better than my fingers. Fuck me so good and hard and deep. Want that, want to be _claimed,_ feel like yours again, Magnus. Always want to be yours, and want you to fuck me hard enough so I never, ever forget." 

Magnus smirked and licked his lips. "Oh, I like that," he purred. "All right, let's see you make yourself come, Alexander. Then I want you to ride me, and no coming until I let you." 

Alec whimpered and wrapped his other hand around himself, tugging hard and fast, his body too hot, Magnus' eyes golden and burning him with their touch. He moved, fucking into his fist and then back onto his fingers, gasping as he got close. "Please, please, Magnus." 

"That's it," Magnus purred. "Come on, Alexander. Let me see you make a mess. I want to see it." 

Alec moaned, long and low, his head falling back as he almost lost his balance, but the soft touch of Magnus' magic on his shoulders kept him upright. The faint tingling brush was enough to have him coming, white spattering up his stomach as he clenched down hard on his fingers, wishing that it had been Magnus inside him. He carefully pulled his fingers out and let himself relax, settling down in Magnus' lap where he could feel he was hard. 

Magnus groaned as Alec, fresh off his orgasm, started to rock, slow and determined against him, grinding against his dick. "You want more, sweetheart?" 

Alec nodded, biting down on his lip. "Want, want you in me, Magnus, please," he managed, tearing his hand away from himself. He'd barely gone soft and he was already hardening again, pinpricks of pain making tears gather in his eyes at the sensation. "So good. Please, please Magnus, can I?" 

"Yes," Magnus breathed, watching as Alec reached down and positioned him carefully before slamming his hips down. He managed to bite down a groan, his whole body tensing as Alec barely paused to adjust before he was fucking him, riding him in earnest. "Fuck, look at you," he managed, clenching his teeth as Alec bore down on him, riding him hard. 

"So good, so good, Magnus, yes," Alec panted, rolling his hips down into every thrust of Magnus' up and into him. "Gonna make you come, sir. Want to feel you, want you to claim me, yours always." 

Magnus bit down another groan as Alec barely paused for breath, settling into a steady rhythm, every grind down accompanied by a determined roll of his hips. "You're perfect," he managed, reaching out to rub his hand up Alec's arm where he could see his muscles trembling, doing the same for his thighs, a faint haze of magic sinking into them, preventing soreness and strain. "Want to keep you like this always, all stuffed full of me, begging for more." 

Alec's rhythm stuttered and he groaned, biting down on his lip. "Oh that's mean," he whined, shuddering. "Magnus, Magnus please," he begged. "You're so good, want you to fuck me, make me take it, make me yours." 

A quick twitch of his fingers and Alec's hands were lifted above his head, bound with a circle of blue magic and Magnus watched Alec shudder, as gasping moan escaping him. He licked his lips and waited for Alec's eyes to meet his. "Color," he growled out. 

"Green, green, _green,"_ Alec chanted, holding himself in place as Magnus held onto his hips and fucked into him, hard, short thrusts that slammed into his prostate and made him shout. He buried his face against his arm, trembling as Magnus held him still and fucked him, chasing his own orgasm. "So good Magnus, I'm yours, all yours." 

"You're beautiful," Magnus snarled, yanking Alec down and into the next grind of his hips. "You're perfect, Alexander," he added, watching Alec shout as he hit his prostate dead-on, and repeated the thrust. "And you, are _mine."_ With a final hard thrust of his hips, Magnus slammed himself deep and came, his whole body trembling as Alec held still for him. 

"Magnus," Alec whined, biting down on his lip. "So good," he breathed, staring down at his husband. 

Magnus let his head fall back to the bed and panted for a second, trying to catch his breath. He bit down his lip as he carefully moved Alec off his lap with a hiss. Alec might like the oversensitivity, but after two orgasms, he did need a break (except when Alec was in charge, but since that wasn't the case now, so a break was needed). 

Alec shivered as Magnus carefully lowered his hands and when the magic started to disappear from around his wrists he brought them to his chest and pouted at Magnus. "No?" he requested, looking down at it. 

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "You want me to keep you tied up, darling?" 

Alec nodded and bit down on his lip, looking down at Magnus' magic. "Can we do the magic thing you talked about?" 

"That's, not quite descriptive enough for me," Magnus said, wracking his mind to figure out what Alec was referring to, until he realized that the flush on Alec's cheeks wasn't from arousal. He was blushing. 

"You wanted to fuck me with your magic. And I thought, what if you..." he gestured to himself. "All, uh, all over." 

Magnus narrowed his eyes in consideration and trailed his eyes over Alec's already wrecked body, a mess of sweat and come. He licked his lips and rolled over on his side, studying Alec who was kneeling next to him. "Tell me what you want," he ordered. 

Alec swallowed and bit down on his lip. "I want my hands restrained again. I want your magic fucking me, and maybe letting me grind against it like I did before? And..." 

Magnus raised both eyebrows. "There's an and, after all that?" 

Glancing up at Magnus through his eyelashes, he added on. "And maybe using your magic in my mouth as well?" 

Magnus bit down a groan and stared at Alec, at the way his dick was leaking steadily against his stomach and reached out, trailing a finger through the precome at the tip, watching Alec tremble. "You want that, Alec?" 

_"Yes,"_ Alec whispered. "Want you to make me come as many times as I can, like that." 

"Well," Magnus purred. "That's certainly tempting. Think you can manage another two for me?" 

Alec nodded, his eyes wide, his hips bucking at the idea. "Yes, yes, definitely." 

"Definitely, huh?" Magnus asked, smirking. "All right, then." He stretched out on his side, leaning against some of his pillows as he got comfy. "Spread your knees, nice and wide. And move up here, where I can see you better." 

Alec scrambled to obey, getting in position, keeping his hands held in front of him until the blue ring around his wrists started to rise again, keeping him stretched out and on display for Magnus. His dick twitched, hard and obvious, and he got his legs situated. 

"I do love you like this," Magnus whispered, leaning in to kiss Alec's trembling thigh. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in all my life. You are mine and you are perfect, Alexander." 

"I love you," Alec whispered back, biting down a moan as Magnus' finger trailed down his cock, making it twitch again. "Please." 

Magnus chuckled. "Maybe that pollen was a good idea after all." 

Alec shivered as the heat started to rise under his skin again and he watched the blue light around Magnus' fingers started to glow, the haze drifting towards him. Once it was wrapped around his cock, he could feel Magnus' mouth on him and he gasped, a surprised moan escaping him. 

Magnus grinned in delight, smirking as he stretched out. "You do always make the most deliciously obscene noises with my lips on you, darling. Now I'll get to properly appreciate them." He paused and twisted his fingers once more, and watched Alec cry out, his whole body shaking. 

"Fuck, oh fuck, _fuck,"_ Alec swore, panting as he felt Magnus swallow down his cock, and also, the sensation of Magnus licking over his hole, then pressing his tongue in, fucking him with it, deep as it could reach. He had never been more glad that Magnus was holding him up because he wasn't sure he knew which he wanted more, to fuck into that warm mouth, or back onto his tongue. "Magnus, fuck, Magnus, please." 

"I should have tried this months ago," Magnus mused, watching as Alec gasped and trembled, sweat breaking out over his body. He was only holding Alec's arms immobile, but his shadowhunter didn't seem to want to move, content to let himself be pleasured. He had his magic press deeper into Alec, sucking him harder, eating him out until Alec was gasping, crying, his whole body trembling under the effort of staying still. 

"Magnus, Magnus," Alec panted, sucking in a frantic breath of air, his thighs shaking. "I can't, fuck, Magnus, it's too much." 

Magnus hummed and met Alec's eyes. "Color?" 

"Green," Alec grit out. "I need to come, Magnus, please. I, fuck!" he shouted, his back arching as Magnus slid a magical finger into him, pressing it directly against his prostate. 

Magnus smiled, pleased, making the magical finger fuck in and out of Alec at a rapid pace, keeping up the rest as well. Watching Alec fall to pieces, his mouth open, a constant stream of moans escaping, his whole body tense with the attempt to hold back his pleasure. "Are you going to come for me, darling?" 

**"Yes,"** Alec sobbed, clenching his eyes shut. "Yes, Magnus, yes, please," he begged, biting down on his lip to give him a small pinprick of pain to focus on, but it wasn't enough, he could feel his whole body tensing, unable to hold back any longer. "Magnus, please," he growled. 

"Come for me," Magnus ordered, chuckling as he barely managed to get the words out before Alec was losing it, crying out and thrashing through his best orgasm of the night. He smirked and stretched out on the pillows a little more, even as he let Alec slump. He'd barely falling to half hard. 

With another considering hum, he gave a sweeping motion of his arm, and instead, Alec's arms were tied in front of him, and he was being held upright by magic around his shoulders. "More?" he asked, meeting Alec's hazy eyes. 

"Please," Alec breathed, shaking, even as he managed to get the word out. _"Magnus."_

Magnus smirked, and just like that, the magic shifted, and there were two mouths on Alec's cock, sucking and licking him back to fully hard. Alec's moan was weaker, mixed with hisses from sensitivity, but that was easily fixed with something else to focus on. His eyes flared gold, he let Alec have the sensation of being fucked into, the slow, deep drag of him sliding into him. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Alec panted, his body bucking as he felt Magnus press up behind him, fucking into him, slow and deep. "Magnus!" 

"Yes, darling?" Magnus asked, his voice bland. "Something you want?" 

“I…” Alec tried to form the words, but then Magnus had his magic fuck into him again and there were no words left. He spread his legs wider and pushed his hips back into the magic fucking him, and then into the insisting lips and tongues that were sucking him off. 

Magnus smiled, pleased. “Can you manage one more for me, Alexander? Just one more?” 

“Yes.” The word burst from him, desperate and heated and filled with a mix of pain, desire, and desperation. “Magnus, yes.” 

“Perfect,” Magnus breathed, shifting to kneel in front of Alec, tipping his head up to kiss him softly, sliding their lips together. He kept his magic working Alec over, fucking into him hard, sucking him off, pulling every single bit of sensation and desire he could out of his perfect shadowhunter. “I’m right here, love, and you’re so good, so beautiful and amazing for me. Let yourself go, darling, don’t hold back.” 

Alec lost himself in the gentle demanding stare of Magnus’ eyes, unable to look away from the way they shone gold and filled with so much love for him. “Magnus,” he managed the word and Magnus kissed him again, and even though it seemed impossible, he could already feel his orgasm rushing up on him again as he was fucked harder by the magic in him. Magnus was kissing him though, and that was soft and real and  _ perfect.  _

“Just one more,” Magnus repeated, reaching up to comb his fingers through Alec’s hair, pressing their foreheads together, holding onto Alec as he started to tremble, small whines escaping him as his body shook from the oversensitivity. “Come on, darling, let go for me, I’ll catch you.” 

Unlike the others, this orgasm swept over him in a gentle rush, even as Alec pressed his face to Magnus’ neck and sobbed, his cock barely dribbling as he came, before slumping into the safety of Magnus’ arms, holding him close. 

“I’ve got you my darling. You’re perfect. I’ve got you,” Magnus breathed. “Rest now, love, I’m here.” 

Alec smiled against Magnus’ neck and closed his eyes, relaxing the rest of the way into his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
